


爱与家庭 Of blood and honor, Love and family（335-381）（382-413）（414-432）

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous





	1. Chapter 1

爱与家庭 Of blood and honor, Love and family（335-381）

部落：

封子牙 血精灵男牧师（暗影）  
子牙河 血精灵女牧师（暗影）  
时刻保持优雅 血精灵女死亡骑士（鲜血）  
法兰西斯 血精灵女猎人（射击、野兽控制）  
Kirei 亡灵男牧师（暗影）  
一树花开 牛头人女萨满（元素）  
Tyrathan 巨魔男德鲁伊（平衡）  
砍了那棵 兽人男战士（武器）  
洛丹伦 血精灵女法师（冰霜）  
斯巴鲁暗行者 巨魔女牧师（神圣、暗影）  
攻城机械师 地精女潜行者（敏锐）  
纳尔吉拉 熊猫人男战士（防御）  
Volgrimtotem 牛头人男德鲁伊（平衡）  
你好五千年 熊猫人女武僧（踏风）  
都德 牛头人男德鲁伊（平衡）  
Crossriver 血精灵女圣骑士（惩戒）  
库卡隆卫士 兽人女猎人（野兽控制）  
梅软足 熊猫人女潜行者（敏锐）  
烧了那棵 亡灵女术士（毁灭）  
前门 熊猫人女萨满（增强）

联盟：

封硕 狼人女牧师（暗影）  
封有朋 人类女牧师（暗影）  
金清海 狼人女德鲁伊（平衡）  
封子启 暗夜精灵男牧师（暗影）  
封紫阳 狼人男牧师（暗影）  
封成果 暗夜精灵女德鲁伊（平衡）  
封仲仁 暗夜精灵男德鲁伊（平衡）  
封羽 人类女死亡骑士（鲜血）  
封栖梧 狼人女术士（毁灭）  
Trilife 德莱尼女死亡骑士（鲜血）  
封伽蓝 德莱尼女牧师（戒律）  
封晨行者 矮人男圣骑士（防御）  
封清海 侏儒女术士（痛苦）  
Garduin 人类女法师（奥术、火焰）  
封清扬 侏儒女潜行者（刺杀）  
安度因乌瑞恩 人类女牧师（戒律）  
溯源 暗夜精灵女猎人（生存）  
尼法朵拉 狼人女猎人（兽王）

（6.0.3）

335、

“……我不应该看部落要塞的……”

“……那个大坑好麻烦……建筑怎么长一个样儿啊……进门三个拐弯真是辛苦你了……矿场和药圃好远啊……而且居然没有10%速度加成……总之辛苦你了……”血精灵看着影月谷的画面，有点语无伦次。

狼人扶额。总是有种感觉，联盟要塞实在是，绣花枕头一包草……

妹妹还很开心“国王花大价钱给我们盖别墅”……盖出这么华而不实的东西……还不如部落那样简单粗暴好使呢……

好同情埃德温.范克里夫……

336、

猎人来到德拉诺，登上霜火岭之后做的第一件事就是去驯服了一头霜狼。

狼的仇恨不是特别稳定，而且在德拉诺驯服动物被整个战队鄙视为忘本。但是，视觉效果超绝赞啊？！和杜隆坦他们一起进攻的时候完全融入气氛啊！

“如果萨满变身变成霜狼了，那么我抓霜狼命名成库卡隆黑暗萨满好像一点也不违和，就是说我不用去蹲卡洛玛了？”

血精灵猎人对着沉吟中的兽人猎人库卡隆卫士翘起大拇指。

337、

“鬼灵霜狼宝宝简直太萌……”

“那个血男难得干了件有意义的事。”

“说起来，这次德拉诺种族考古精良出的速度相当快啊。”

“万神殿调高概率了吧。”

这是人类。

338、

“……所以说你是又想攒一套？”

“当然！”

“……所以我又得去刷霜狼氏族的声望了？”

“去吧！我从精神上支持你！”

“……为什么你不去？”

“叫你声Leader难道是白叫的？”

339、

猎人想要霜狼坐骑和霜狼宝宝加上霜狼幼崽宠物。

340、

暗影牧师变强了——

升到96级，精神鞭笞的引导时间变短了。

升到98级，真言术盾造成的灵魂虚弱少了三秒。

升到99级，他注意到100级的天赋，呼吸停了。

心灵震爆冷却时间少了六秒，可以瞬发。这个咒语由于读条时间过长，曾经是他的起手咒语。

血精灵骑着纳格兰的霜狼，看了看纳格兰竞技场任务。通常同等级的情况下这个任务至少需要三个人才能完成。

——我感觉，能单刷……

341、

“干嘛要告诉我！”

还没满级的狼人生气地读着条，看了血男打怪的方式以后这些咒语怎么摆顺序都别扭。

342、

“资源严重短缺。不管什么都消耗太快。你能想象疯子居然会缺矿石吗？”

“哪能怪我！我都三级矿井了！珠宝一个项链要60个黑石矿石！说起来到底是哪个专业用真铁？！我这儿一千多个！”

343、

“如果我没记错，这是我除了抓透明狼东瘟疫之地之后，第一次用陷阱……”

血妹子猎人苦笑，看着畜棚的兽人工作人员热火朝天地把裂蹄牛扛回要塞。

“还有这玩意儿上瘾。”

每次出门狩猎都要把包抓满才回要塞。猎人第一次深刻体会到自己的职业认知。

344、

“我是猎人，不是矿工！！我才不要去矿井采矿！！”

345、

“你怎么连一个孩子都管不好啊亲。”狼人抱着手。

“怪我咯。她一直是剥皮剥上来的，看见她就不想采矿，成习惯了。怪我咯。”

暗夜牧师垂头丧气中。

346、

“我的黑石矿石一直是零……”

“我不管，我不去采矿。”

347、

“拜托你都升了二级矿井了……”

“这就给了你让我下矿井的借口了吗？！我不去！！”

348、

狼人看着96级的仍然没有开五球瘟疫的暗夜精灵：“你还真是奇葩……”

“其实我很高兴他们在吵架你妹妹在看吵架……不然他们大概能注意到我在升级了……”99级的脸黑的暗夜精灵垂头丧气地看着绿色的剑圣兰特瑞索。

“不会。”狼人说，“你的珠宝日常挺赚钱的，他们大概会以为我在让你赚钱帮我升级要塞。”

349、

（恨死一对结婚戒指那个日常了。120块真铁，那个血精灵倒是高兴了，他的真铁撑死了，但是我没那么多真铁！！）

350、

人类姑娘回要塞想看自家珠宝匠的好戏的时候吓了一跳。

“三级矿井？！”她震惊地看着姐姐的要塞，“三级矿井？你是裁缝诶！你就没有争取一下不去采矿？”

“但是我是Leader啊。”

狼人沉痛地说。

351、

“真难得不是我跟你吵架。”血妹子牧师淡定茶，“没满级真好。”

“我一直不知道她的个性这么强悍？”血男十分头疼，“泰坦也被吓到了。”

“我倒是可以帮你，但是一级矿井基本只有十几块矿石，肯定跟不上你的进度。”

“你也是……明明搭了畜棚一直空着，总不能老是让猎人供给你吧。”

“少来这套，要塞旁边总是有人在屠杀霜狼，我根本抓不到。我才92级，你总不能让我去影月谷或者去纳格兰抓塔布羊吧。”

一针见血的裁缝师。

352、

“说起来，我是三级要塞，但是制皮铺子和旅店都是二级来着。”

“那就升起来吧，正好去旅店把帮你干活的随从换一下。”

血精灵随手把一些垃圾和攒起来的几千金发去猎人的邮箱。珠宝日常就这点好处，每天几百金，攒起来以后数目也不小，帮同僚升级倒是方便了。

“矿井里一见剑圣他就吐槽，真是受不了他。你那个跳了紫不用升颜色更烦人。”他说。

353、

猎人默默去矿井把矿石收回来发给了血男。

354、

“所以说‘爱与家庭’嘛……他有时候确实有点天然呆。”

狼人看着捂着额头的血妹子。

“真是暴击……”同样是裁缝的部落成员把手放下，“手里握着钱的人就算看不上，也惹不起啊……”

（6.1）

355、

“影月谷门口围着暗夜和德莱尼小正太的三只狼不能抓了，不过痛和陷阱一扔，落单的狼会自己跑过来挨夹。”

同样的裁缝猎手血妹子问猎人：“你不去抓？”

“不想出门。”猎人言简意赅。

356、

“很好，现在又变成集体不想出门了。万神殿可能就是这个目的？6.2快点开吧我要闲疯了。”

357、

“我的幻化齐了！阿古斯的使徒终于掉了！”

“T6套，肩膀和腰是T17，法杖阿古斯的使徒，就连泰坦也赞不绝口来着。”

“少见，你去麻烦泰坦了？”血男疑惑地望着联盟的老大。

“呃……”

总不能说她因为嫌要塞没有家的感觉所以再一次跑回了日歌农场，而我正好在嫌弃妖纹包生产的速度供给不上队伍速度所以想回日歌农场种风绒布，然后她就来找我了。这太复杂了你让我怎么解释……

（6.2）

358、

“半亩方塘一鉴开，天光云影共徘徊。问渠那得清如许，为有源头活水来……”

“……别以为你套个血精灵的皮我就不知道你是泰坦了。这群人里就特么你是熊猫人吧，能不能回你那个暗夜皮里去？”

“…………”

“……好吧，景色看够了赶紧走，你的菜还没收吧？”

“不想回去了，至少今天，让我旷个课吧。”

359、

狼人用手肘扶着万能犁，弓着腰，默默地看着血精灵钻回小屋里。软绵绵的棉花床和后墙上大量的辣椒蒜头一闪而逝。

“除了加尔鲁什和安度因我想不到别的，他又怎么了？”人形态的短发姑娘仍然撑着爬犁的把手，维持着原本的姿势。

360、

“这事好几个星期了。一个很麻烦的事。”血妹子收拾好一箱子妖纹布，叹了口气，“简单来说，部落分裂了。”

“……怎么回事？”

血妹子再次叹了口气。

“加尔鲁什的暴政是不对的，而我们只是生错了时代，签错了血誓。我想这一点你认同？”

狼人点头：“认同。”

血妹子也点头：“但是有人不认同。很多很多人。我们挡了很久以后，来了一个我们挡不住的。”

361、

“熊猫人萨满，理所当然我会选这个。天人合一。”生于新时代的年轻女孩前来拜访队长的时候，胸怀中满是年轻人的自信和激情，两个血精灵对视一眼，都满是欣慰。“如果可以的话我想选增强，下个战线中就可以拿毁灭之锤了。拿锤子打人有够疼。”

“毁灭之锤？”血妹子随口抛了一句。

“是的，我很喜欢萨尔那个专精，尤其是他在德拉诺没法召唤元素就拿锤子打，然后被他老师吐槽的那段。”想到好玩的地方，姑娘噗嗤一声忍俊不禁。

“喜欢萨尔？”血精灵也随口问。

“并不，我喜欢萨尔的专精和锤子。”年轻的姑娘点头，收好笑容，改换成略带成熟的微笑，“不过我效忠沃金。”

362、

“那时候我突然意识到，我们过不去的一个坎来了。”

363、

“说下去。”在张口结舌的婚约者采取过激行为前，血精灵牧师突然说。

熊猫人姑娘短暂地抿嘴，稳稳当当地开口。

“以我个人的角度看来，沃金无疑将成为部落的一位优秀的领导者——有可能是最优秀的一位。他有过过激和重生的经历，相比而言更为稳重。身为一个巨魔，他也没有像萨尔那样的明显倾向于兽人的种族偏向，而且他这一点上也得到了萨尔的支持。更重要的，他和瓦里安国王一起缔造了和平谈判，这为仇恨之轮的斩断以及艾泽拉斯的团结奠定了坚实基础。”

“我猜你一定很喜欢安度因。”血妹子咬着牙开口。

“是的，我很喜欢安度因王子。”熊猫人微笑点头。

“那你不是部落的人！你应该去联盟！！”血妹子的话尾几乎成了爆喝。

“熊猫人只能选部落，不是吗？”熊猫人耸了耸肩。

“你可以选联盟！现在就去！”

“是的，我可以选联盟。”熊猫人镇定地回答，直视着身为队长的血精灵，“但是我选了沃金。”

364、

“我说不出话来的时候，他说了一句‘该来的总会来’。然后，喏，就是你现在看到的样子了。”

“……”

“不得不说那个姑娘戳到了我们的死穴。她现在正在和战队里那几个巨魔接触，要命的是提拉森和斯巴鲁原本就温和一些，奥格瑞玛闹事的时候只不过是跟着我们干的。她这么一闹，把大家都弄得不知如何是好。”

“那现在部落到底怎么样？”

“每个人都闭着嘴，谁知道怎么样，”血妹子说，“这不是最要命的，她最要命的一个看法是，她不赞成疯子学会飞行以后去看加尔鲁什。”

“……熊猫人？”

“熊猫人。”

狼人半天才说出话来：“难怪她选熊猫人……”

“她现在还没有选种族，但是倾向性和政见上非常明显。”血妹子说，“在被她点醒之前，我们都觉得……疯子去看看我们的酋长，无可厚非。我们没想过她会那么想。”

“她怎么看的？”

“加尔鲁什在一些行为和举措上不可原谅。可以不包括塞拉摩，但包括最后那个宣言。毫不悔改的态度在她看来无法接受。”

“我记得你们很喜欢那个宣言。”狼人突然感觉如坐针毡。

“所以我觉得疯子是一时半会没转过弯来。别说他了，我估计泰坦也受到冲击了，这段时间她一直不太联系我们。”

365、

血精灵想到了联盟的队长会来，但是没想到她的措辞。

“你好啊，战犯。”狼人点触着虚空里的通讯系统，语气轻松。

“反正面对问题的不是你。”血精灵心烦意乱地叹气。

“我只是来提醒你要面对问题，而不是逃避问题。”

“那你想让我怎么办？”血精灵咬着牙回复。

“去和她谈谈。”

“谈不成！跟沃金派绝对没话说！我早就试过了，如果当年能谈成我至于走极端！”血精灵单手捂住脸，“……我现在觉得真不如当初死在奥格。”

“如果你死了，现在面对问题的就是子牙。”狼人说。

血精灵一拳捶在熊猫人小屋的床沿。

“你不可能一直呆在这里。”狼人站在竹梯下静静地说。

一阵沉默。

“我知道了。”屋里传来的声音突然也变成了平静，“我会去解决这些。”

轮到狼人担心了：“你要怎么个解决法……？”

“放心吧。”血精灵掐断了通信。

366、

“他说放心你就放心好了嘛。”人类姑娘用眼神死的目光看着姐姐几分钟里如坐针毡的模样。

“他说放心的时候最让人不放心！”狼人神经质地点着通讯器，“他总是想弄个一揽子计划解决所有问题。”

“我记得他的一揽子计划都不赖啊。”

“我还是不放心。他的计划里从来不包括他自己。”

367、

部落会议在联盟重点关注的情况下开始了。狼人看到泰坦的传声系统之后才放心了一些。

“反正这回的事大家都知道，就摆明了说吧。”血精灵的态度一如既往，“我自己的意见：加尔鲁什的墓地我还是会去，如果感觉不可接受，我现在退队也不现实，我想我可以自请进入公有领域——过一段时间以后万神殿的大衣柜实装，不管谁都会多少有需求，我就帮大家干这个，其他的事情一概不过问。就和以前的坐骑一样。以前泰坦就说过‘有阵营的中立者’的设想，我们现在都觉得该是付诸实行的时候了。”

“我也跟很多人谈过，除我之外别人不会去德拉诺探视。而且大部分人选择不去不是因为有人抗议，而是‘不愿去’，因为那是一个伤心之地，他们不想再去经历。”

“这一点上我真感激家人靠谱。”

“至于我走了谁担纲，我推荐新来的这位。战队必须要有新人的空间，而且来的人会越来越多——至少会有两个暗影猎手。他们的诉求同样应该受到重视。既然她勇敢的站出来了并且摆出了自己的立场，那后续的立场也就拜托了。”

“带队请子牙，缓冲请斯巴鲁出面，我记得第一次和联盟谈判时就是她，既然新人姑娘和她也聊得来，那请她再出山。”

通信器里一片寂静。

368、

“你不来听听？”狼人看了自己的妹妹一眼。

“一大堆话，不听。”人类无聊地说。

“其实还是跟以前一样，中心思想还是他一人担责，只不过这回比上两回温和多了。”狼人说道。

369、

看到熊猫人姑娘上线时，血精灵鼓足勇气打开人员名单，一眼愣住。

“……前门？？这什么名？？”

370、

“大家一起取的，她抗议了一阵，不过禁不住大家一起笑，最后也乐了。”血妹子笑道，“左火金派，右土水派。左宣武门，右崇文门。所以中间就是前门啊。”

“泰坦也同意？她脑子不会好了啊……”

“她吗？她还试图弄个猎人叫天坛，宠物乌龟叫寰丘，结果战区里有重名的，她就弄了个叫故宫的猎人，估计回头宠物叫天坛了。”

“……”

371、

“我调用了历史才来的，从一开始就没想和你对抗。”一边在银松森林做任务，熊猫人姑娘一边回答队长的话，“历史已经够悲惨了，如果一直陷在里面出不来，是一件更悲惨的事。所以我来了。”

“不是以对抗的方式，而是用一种解决问题的方式。我记得我很少见到不过激的沃金派，那就我来当。”

“沃金是现任领导者，这个问题绕不开。你们不行，我行，我上。熊猫人的概念里一向以‘守土’为第一位，谁守奥格我跟谁，说白了其实我跟你们是一样的。”

姑娘看着银松森林任务中加尔鲁什的镜像，笑了一声：“还有，他在艾泽拉斯历史中所起到的作用，远比我想象中深远。”

“你可把我诳的不浅，我差一点想不开。”血精灵说，无意识地松了口气，“不过后来我还是觉得，好不容易赢得的和平，因为一些争议毁掉的话太可惜了。如果我消失可以让争议消失，那也不是坏事。”

“夫唯不争，故天下莫能与之争。”熊猫人点头，“证明我没有信错人。铭记历史，共创未来吧。”

372、

“部落的这群人一点也不过激。”

“有那么个领队领着，想过激很难。”狼人悬着的一颗心放下来一半，“不过我不得不说这个沃金派也靠谱。”

“她啊。”终于被吸引过来的人类姑娘听着通讯器里逐渐落下去的声音，“更像影踪派。”

狼人姑娘想了想。

“还真没错。”

373、

“其实我本来是这么想的。”

那之后，血妹子敲了领队一下，平稳的声音让血精灵警觉起来：“你打算干嘛……”

“他们骂，我们就去纪念。他们骂的越狠，我们就越要去纳格兰纪念酋长。他们骂一次我们去一次。他们奈何不了我们，骂只能损他们自己。当初我们与世界为敌，现在我们仍然可以这么干下去。”

血精灵的后颈上惊出一片鸡皮疙瘩。

“他妈的你这个思想太危险了……”

“是的，我只是做好了这么干的准备，就等你一声令下。”血妹子破颜而笑，“事实证明我低估你了。迎得了战争，拿的起和平，leader就是leader。”

374、

原本以为这事已经完了的血精灵，在熊猫人开始升级之后才发现远没那么简单。

“子牙你是不是不喜欢她啊……”

通讯器里，血妹子正在跟熊猫姑娘拌嘴。

“你这是共产主义！”

“就是共产主义啊，”熊猫人姑娘淡淡地回答，“人温和，一起努力，不就是共产主义吗。我不是放回去了一个吗。”

“剩的太少了……这都是【我】做的！”

“子牙你再去做几个不就行了。”血精灵插话。

“我做，你倒是让她下来。”

“我挣我的，花我的，有麻烦了才会找你们求助的，不用担心。”熊满人姑娘平静地一边打怪一边回话，“我的背包是真的不够用，两个六格……”

血妹子毫不客气地打断：“你现在挣的跟我们那时候挣的能比吗？”

系统提示，熊猫人姑娘捡到了一件世界掉落的绿装。

通讯器骤然安静。

“……泰坦提高掉率了吧……”

“……艾泽拉斯帮她。”

375、

“我有一个梦想，我们每个人，上战场有一身传家宝，下战场能有一身合心意的漂亮衣服。”

一向只能穿传家宝的，人微言轻的，在联盟补完计划时才升到90级的狼人猎人的这句话，曾经震慑过整个战队。

376、

“你们怎么看她？”血妹子开始求助于联盟。

“我们不干涉部落的内政。”狼人平静回答。

“你管管其实也没啥。”人类在后面幸灾乐祸。

“不要去管。”狼人再次平静回答。

377、

“我觉得她还是在顾虑他们‘拜鬼’那事儿，有我们在，他们没安全感吧。”熊猫人姑娘的猎人兄长沉吟着说了他自己的看法。

“让他们去，没有关系。”姑娘说，“承认历史，不否定不洗白，没有关系。”

“但是万一以后有否定洗白的出来呢？”

“放心，我会盯着他们的。”姑娘答得干脆利落。

旁听的人们后背一阵发冷。

378、

“我们亡过别人的国，毁过别人的家园。也亡过自己的国。那种把战争带到一个和平的大陆上的感觉，还有天塌地陷一样的亡国之痛，我个人不希望任何人再经历。”血精灵不得不加入进来，“否定洗白的事儿，其实不是现在的问题，而是很久以前，战队还没有成型的时候，泰坦之间闹起来的一场战争。”

“万神殿大分裂，谩骂的泰坦有，洗白的泰坦也有，吵的天翻地覆。连坐下来好好说话都不行，上阵就是吵。要说洗白，也是那个时候的流毒，如果流到我的战队里，我肯定会清。”

“走着瞧吧。”猎人回答。

“这事也只能走着瞧。”熊猫人姑娘回答，“不过，如果不是相信你，我也就不会站在这里了。”

379、

“‘地狱咆哮就是那个地狱咆哮，没有黑化，也不用洗白。’”巨魔姑娘终于插了句话，“我记得这是最后的定论，很久以前就有了，不知道为什么现在又提起来了。”

血男点头：“大概是因为我的立场太敏感。”

“奥格瑞玛死忠分子的身份我至死逃不掉，所以我从一开始就明白这件事会被重提。”他说，“不过我早就认定酋长无法洗白，所有的立场都是在这个基础上定下来的。既然我并非阳奉阴违的人，也就不怕身边有人盯着。”

380、

“你的这个立场太憋屈。”血妹子忿忿不平。

“那你呢？怎么看你们酋长？”熊猫人无比直率地问过来。

“宣言扬眉吐气，战争绝对不对，萨尔去死。”血妹子同样干脆利落。

熊猫人点头：“那我们是朋友。萨尔去死。”

381、

“萨尔去死……你不喜欢萨尔？！”血妹子大惊。

“天神已经做出判决，居然还有人敢动私刑。”熊猫人点头，“我对萨尔的厌恶不比你们少。”

“你早说出来我们还是好同志啊……等等你是个增强萨吧！？”

熊猫人看了看手中的双锤，冷冷：“师夷长技以制夷。”

“什么意思？”血妹子望向队长。

血男眼神死：“意思是看着不爽就去练一个。”


	2. Chapter 2

爱与家庭 Of blood and honor, Love and family（382-413）

部落：

封子牙 血精灵男牧师（暗影）  
子牙河 血精灵女牧师（暗影）  
时刻保持优雅 血精灵女死亡骑士（鲜血）  
法兰西斯 血精灵女猎人（射击、野兽控制）  
Kirei 亡灵男牧师（暗影）  
一树花开 牛头人女萨满（元素）  
Tyrathan 巨魔男德鲁伊（平衡）  
砍了那棵 兽人男战士（武器）  
洛丹伦 血精灵女法师（冰霜）  
斯巴鲁暗行者 巨魔女牧师（神圣、暗影）  
攻城机械师 地精女潜行者（敏锐）  
纳尔吉拉 熊猫人男战士（防御）  
Volgrimtotem 牛头人男德鲁伊（平衡）  
你好五千年 熊猫人女武僧（踏风）  
都德 牛头人男德鲁伊（平衡）  
Crossriver 血精灵女圣骑士（惩戒）  
库卡隆卫士 兽人女猎人（野兽控制）  
梅软足 熊猫人女潜行者（敏锐）  
烧了那棵 亡灵女术士（毁灭）  
前门 熊猫人女萨满（增强）

联盟：

封硕 狼人女牧师（暗影）  
封有朋 人类女牧师（暗影）  
金清海 狼人女德鲁伊（平衡）  
封子启 暗夜精灵男牧师（暗影）  
封紫阳 狼人男牧师（暗影）  
封成果 暗夜精灵女德鲁伊（平衡）  
封仲仁 暗夜精灵男德鲁伊（平衡）  
封羽 人类女死亡骑士（鲜血）  
封栖梧 狼人女术士（毁灭）  
Trilife 德莱尼女死亡骑士（鲜血）  
封伽蓝 德莱尼女牧师（戒律）  
封晨行者 矮人男圣骑士（防御）  
封清海 侏儒女术士（痛苦）  
Garduin 人类女法师（奥术、火焰）  
封清扬 侏儒女潜行者（刺杀）  
安度因乌瑞恩 人类女牧师（戒律）  
溯源 暗夜精灵女猎人（生存）  
尼法朵拉 狼人女猎人（兽王）

382、

她诞生于一个时代的末尾，还未为时代发声，时代却已经崩毁。

她了解一整个时代的知识，她斥责时代，却无法提出改变时代的方法。

她在里世界流浪，去过纳格兰，也拜访过菲拉斯的恐怖图腾。

她对整个世界兴趣缺缺，走到无路失声而哭。

面对着新来者的交锋和既成者们铜墙铁壁一样的固执和防守，她始终只是站在后面看在眼里的一个。

直到一天她一步跨前越众而出，以自己的立场石破天惊般打破虚伪的平静。

她赌对了也成功了。

看着这个世界的时候，她总是感觉深深的悲哀在心里萦绕。

她径直从银松森林的战火镜像中穿过。

她问萨特不会有答案的问题：“为什么你们全部堕落了？你们没有反抗吗？”

她看着凄凉之地没有血条的蛋：“我记得以前还有血条的，他们最讨厌做这个任务。”

她望着石爪山脉的任务：“没换人……”

在安多哈尔她没有甩希尔瓦娜斯一眼。

做完安多哈尔任务，她没有去东瘟疫之地而是直奔千针石林。萨满的水上行走让从森金村到尘泥沼泽的旅程成为可能而方便的事情。

她问着“为什么牛头人会打牛头人？”，却对恐怖图腾毫不含糊地动手。

“现在的世界是一个没有希望的世界，但是我还是要撑下去。”她说。

383、

“……水晶脉冲法杖……”人类带些惊讶地看着背包。

“最近几个月难得的一件高兴事。”狼人疲惫地揉着眉头，看着妹妹心血来潮刷玛瑟里顿的成果。

人类背上法杖，顿了几秒。

“我有点不想用这个了。”

“……不是你非要和我穿一身的吗？！”

“穿上感觉就不一样了，根本分不出来谁是谁。”

384、

为了消化妹妹同时捡到的裁缝图样，狼人在表世界现了下身，衣服效果直接把人类姑娘震跪了。

红色T7肩膀和武器上的碎手之印，配上红色法杖……

“不行老姐你必须给我个附魔！”

“……回头再说。”

（6.2.3）

385、

“看了消息没有……！！梵妮莎.范克里夫没死……！！”

386、

望着泰坦提供的消息，狼人的手不住颤抖。

“天哪老姐，有生之年系列出了。”人类姑娘的开心很直白。她的姐姐反而半天才说出话。

“天日昭昭，”狼人攥起拳头，仰面向天，眼角渗泪，“天日昭昭……！”

387、

“能回家了！能回家了！”

部落这边，熊猫人们的开心来自另一方面。似乎他们不介意讨论圈里多出一个伪熊猫人。

“我是回不去了，谁能回去就替我回去吧。”短暂的短路之后，狼人的欣慰不比任何一个人贫瘠。

“我能。”武僧五千年举手。

“太棒了第一次感觉泰坦搞战队是对的。”多重声音里冒出这么一句。

“其实我也回不去。”熊猫人战士摇了摇手，“但是有人能回去，这种感觉毕竟不一样。”

“是啊，我也没想到这血海深仇有看到希望的一天。”狼人感慨道，“要是兄弟会能跟国王达成和解……那我就萌BG去。”

388、

“你给我等等。”血男突然感觉到危机。

“BG咋了，我心目里安度因的王妃第一人选本来就是梵妮莎。”狼人毫不客气地呛回去，“我以为梵妮莎死了加尔鲁什才有希望的，梵妮莎活着我当然萌回去。”

389、

“你不抗议？”血妹子在队长背后皱眉。

“抗议啥，她爬墙了，爬墙太正常了，我不爬不就行了。”血男眼神死。

390、

联盟的集结号在凌晨吹响，国王阵亡的消息在一瞬间传遍战队。

“这不可能，这绝对不可能……”人类姑娘翻着消息，一脸错愕。

狼人更是难以置信：“我最早那个发泄用的安度因和梵妮莎存活其余全灭的结局他们告诉我说是官设？！玩我？！”

“应该不太可能吧。”德鲁伊插话进来，“前两天不是还看见他们在弄新模型呢？再说至高王众望所归，这样草率弄死会惹众怒的。”

“没错，这绝对不可能。”人类猛地摔手，“你们等着，我现在就去找证据！”

391、

“我说，你这么拼命否定，万一国王真的死了，那可是重度打脸。”狼人忍不住劝妹妹。

“你听着。”人类一边在通讯装置旁调用资料一边回头望着姐姐，满脸凶神恶煞，“别以为我没看过历史。灾变后期的女王，潘达利亚的安度因，奥格瑞玛的加尔鲁什，西部荒野梵妮莎，丧钟镇莉莉安，塔纳安丛林阿里乌克，他们说他们死了，你们都信了，你们得到了什么？你们得到了背叛！这种事落在我身上我绝不妥协，国王没死！”

392、

“或者也有可能是‘这次再写失踪就和潘达利亚他儿子角色重复了，我们直接让他【被死亡】吧这样比较coooool~’”

“你也是。”狼人埋怨着暗夜，“看热闹不嫌事儿大。”

“诶这次我可不是看热闹啊。”暗夜耸肩，“我觉得她说的挺有道理的。打脸就打脸了脸皮厚点就好，再说这次，我感觉把筹码押在她身上是对的。”

“……你干了什么。”

暗夜莞尔一笑，抬起粗壮的手臂，拢了拢自己的中长发。

狼人再度恶寒地感觉他选错了种族。

393、

【沃金遇军团偷袭失踪；女王临危受命登基；联盟部落首领出征破碎群岛；（7.0CG）；天火号坠机；国王带残部撤向内陆；女王没认出切天赋的国王结果带回国王阵亡的消息；安度因迅速继位，肯瑞托跟进出征；我们会在破碎群岛见到国王。逻辑链已成，垃圾暴雪来打老子脸啊？！

我不信，我不信，我就是不信，不撞南墙不回头，不见棺材不掉泪，见了棺材信不信我再把他写活了，垃圾暴雪休想摧毁我的意志！！！】

394、

【三天前。】

熊猫人萨满站在萨尔玛的土地上，突然感到一股潜藏的慌乱。

（似乎，有什么在等着我……）

清理完大多数任务，熊猫人把她从一名刺客后背上拔出来的部落风格斧头，交还给萨尔玛的纳兹格雷尔。

“这把斧子确实是部落的风格，但是用料却和我们不同。”酋长的顾问翻来覆去地端详斧头，慢慢露出难以置信的神情，“难道我们找到了……他们？”

熊猫人不安地沉默。

我当然知道他们……

我还知道……

接下纳兹格雷尔的任务，熊猫人在刺客尸体旁释放了牛头人萨满的幽灵狼，随后她骑上驭风者，躲避随处可见的地狱野猪的袭击。跟随狼魂低空飞行几分钟之后，蓝色透明的兽形生物爬上了一片高地。住满兽人的高地。

这里的兽人皮肤呈现棕褐色，他们之中的猎人驯养掠食者作为宠物。他们向熊猫人投来警戒而友好的目光。

“唯一的理由是我们的萨满感受到了灵魂的气息。”玛格汗兽人的领导者不耐烦地冲她吼叫，“否则我早就把你大卸八块了。谁给你的胆子踏足我们的台地？”

听着熊猫人带来的消息，这位将领的神情慢慢变作震惊。

“你是想让我相信……”他大张着嘴，毫不理会这个让他看上去十分丑陋的动作，“杜隆坦的儿子统治着门那边的部落？还已经……摆脱了恶魔之血的控制？现在他带领他的人民返回了这里？你是想让我相信这些吗？你知道这对我的人民来说意味着什么吗？”

将领的五官挤在一起，两手攥拳，双目紧闭。不一会睁开，眼底隐隐有光芒透出。

“必须有人去报告地狱咆哮大人！”他冲着身后嚷了一句，立刻有追随者开始执行命令。玛格汉兽人再次转头注视熊猫人，将领现在的神情变成了喜不自胜：

“请告诉你的将军，玛格汉欢迎他们回家！”

395、

绕不开，逃不掉，不管谁都会面临这场审判。联盟部落通通闭上了嘴。

“继续往前走。”熊猫人咬着牙，回复这群肯定在注视着她的人，“我要去纳格兰。”

396、

“我佩服她的勇气，但是她的中立状态正在摇晃。”

“快晃出结果来了。”

397、

“这东西没用，你可以随便从里面拿走你想要的。”玛格汉的酋长踢了一脚熊猫人从兰特瑞索.火刃那里带回来的议和礼物，“你不明白吗？盖亚安祖母就要死了。”

熊猫人默默退开。

——现在你亲身经历了一切，现在你是什么立场？

熊猫人点头。

“直到现在，部落仍然在吃他的老本。他处死了异见者，但并没有屠杀一整个种族。他犯了很多错误，但是不影响他成为一代伟人。”

“他不是法西斯。他是苏维埃。”

联盟咣的一声炸了。

398、

“我就说激进者迟早会来！没想到竟然是同一个人！”人类愤怒地摔手。

“你们这样算是模糊焦点吧？”狼人立刻联系血精灵交涉。

“别让她出来，别让她出来……”血男使劲压着想呛回去的熊猫人，血妹子在一边幸灾乐祸地笑，“她的个人想法应该被尊重……不过我说你们的个人想法是不是有点太乱了……”

399、

【三天后。】

“让他们去！”人类一边通过通讯器查找国王的资料，一边歇斯底里地尖声怒吼，“垃圾公司就得用垃圾手段怼回去！去他妈的政治正确！”

“不去，不去，姐姐我们才不去伤心之地~”血妹子脑袋上开了花。

400、

“万神殿这TM简直自毁长城。”狼人托腮看着走极端的两个副手，“不过拜这帮不靠谱的巨人所赐，这该死的政治对立折腾了半年终于结束了。”

“我觉得他们本来就想集体走极端。“血精灵如释重负，”以前是我，现在泰坦们终于把担子接过去了。”

401、

“你有没有想过国王如果真死了那会怎么样？”

“国王没死！‘我不允许任何人祭奠他，更不允许任何谥号加到他的名上’[1]！”

[1]相忘江湖

402、

“你改变不了她的想法。”血男安慰着被呛回来的狼人，“新战线开启之前，死，或者没死之间，国王可能是任何一种状态。”

“……猫吗？”狼人眼神死地望着屏幕里仍然戴着兜帽的男人。

“其实我原本就是想说薛定谔的国王……不过我也倾向于国王没死。你看看我那个本命，最不受待见的战争罪犯都拿到了一本书和一条战线，至高王可是众望所归，他要是死了，万神殿估计得被人拆了。”

403、

“……就我一个人觉得他应该是死了吗？”狼人愤愤不平。

“那万神殿就必须在从现在到新战线开启之间出一本书补完剧情，而且真消息在传言出现之后的两三天里就会流出大量官方数据跟进，例如贴出他的尸体、棺木、情节、语音，而且这些都会符合逻辑判断。”人类破罐破摔的把分析过程和盘托出，“但是到现在，战线测试都出了，我并没有看见任何一个与此相关的泰坦有动静。”

“这是个假消息，至少，是隐瞒了一部分的消息。”

404、

“未经确证请不要传播谣言！”侏儒潜行者姑娘生气地打抱不平，“你们知道安迪的心情吗？”

405、

【瓦里安国王战死。】

看到泰坦传来的消息的刹那间，人类少年眼前一黑。

以前至少还能在暴风要塞见到……现在见不到父亲了……永远见不到父亲了……

跌入负面情绪地狱的前一瞬，一声爆喝在少年耳边响起：

“这绝对不可能！你们等着，我现在就去找证据！”

406、  
【无尸体数据，无灵魂或者亡灵数据，有两个精英人类数据。国王死亡消息由联盟官方消息发布。安度因已是国王。】  
随着联盟的副手搜集的证据一步一步展现在众人面前，安度因逐渐感觉嗓子里卡住了一块血痰，脑子里也有肿块一样的触感存在。

“就算我当了国王，也不能证明父亲死了！”他生气地接通灵魂链接，另一端的泰坦姑娘装死挺尸，“未经确证请不要传播谣言！这很伤人！”

他居然用了感叹语气，看来是真的气坏了……联盟众默默想着。

“不过我挺想知道你会怎么处理的？你也是他儿子吧？”和少年一样是戒律天赋的德莱尼姑娘突然问道，勇敢地无视了战队里猛起的一片嘘声，“他是成员，得听他的意见。”

“顶上父亲的位置，稳定联盟民心。继续出兵，战争为主，找人为辅，但是一定要找。”少年同样无视了战队的掩饰，斩钉截铁，“活要见人死要见尸。就和父亲找我一样。”

德莱尼姑娘吐了吐舌头。

“如果是真的……”安度因顿了几秒，咬住嘴唇，眉间痛楚一闪而逝，定格为毅然决然。

“战争总要有牺牲。但是当下的证据指向另一个方向。没有尸体，我没有道理相信父亲死了。”

407、

一波未平一波又起，泰坦的通讯器再次响起消息。

【大领主提里奥.弗丁战死。】

“我屮艸芔茻谣言去死！”几个圣骑士同时踹翻联络器，但是剩下的人们整齐划一地望向人类的发声装置。

姑娘默默地贴出一条信息：“查国王的时候碰上的。”

【Tirion Fording's Soul】，分类状态，【Uncategorized】。

有尸体，完蛋了。几乎所有人的逻辑思维都指向了相信。

“等一下！”血精灵圣骑士突然发声，“你们不能双重标准……！”

408、

一天之内，万神殿数据井喷。大领主战死详细情节流出。

409、

“我不能接受！我不能接受！这个情节我不能接受！”通讯器的一片混乱中十字河几近崩溃地大喊着，“凭什么国王可以没事，老爷子就非得死？？？他在冰封王座都能召唤圣光！他喊着同样的话揍翻过巫妖王！他是圣骑士的精神支柱！【他是圣骑士的精神支柱！！！】泰坦到底明不明白！！”

“至少他们展示情报的顺序不太明白。”人类姑娘也在一片混乱中大声回复，“我明白你的心情，国王的消息刚出的时候我也跟你一样崩溃。我得给这个情报顺序糊个‘灰烬使者正式继承人’的补丁上去，至少缓解一下现在的尴尬。现在总感觉大领主死得跟个小丑似的。”

“继承人要用就用我的名字，肥水不能流了外人。”圣骑士气急败坏地开始自私自利。

“放心，我会的。”人类镇定得宛如碉堡。

410、

“嘿，我倒是不知道泰坦默认你也会写东西。”狼人很惊讶又很兴奋。

“老姐。”人类盯回去，笑靥如花，“你以为酋长国王的时光之轮是谁的？我没跟你抢泰坦，你就不记得泰坦刚开始站谁那边了？”

411、

“太久远了，我都快忘了我叛变那茬了。”狼人扶额。

“而且你现在还爬回BG去了。”血男笑的情何以堪，“你就那么喜欢梵妮莎.范克里夫？”

“嗯，喜欢。”狼人诚恳地说，“我希望安度因的王妃是她……各种程度上来说都是真心的。他们从政治身份到年龄都很般配，啊啊啊啊我想看……”她开始挠要塞议政厅中央木桌的桌面。

“想看你自己写啊。”血精灵同样舒服地窝在部落要塞的大火堆旁边，烤火。

“我写过了啊，第一个就是她和安度因……”狼人交叉双手，把脸埋进手掌中间。“再说总是被打脸，是个人都会有点缩啊。”

“hmmmm，生命不息，打脸不止，总会有人不怕。”血精灵说，“这次我算是见识到国王厨的力量了，领导力和破坏力都超群，活脱和拉格什一个模子里刻出来的。”

【“我听到了，你们继续。”】

狼人苦笑：“这就是爱……这东西虽然不能创造奇迹，但是总是能制造出一些无限接近奇迹的东西。”

412、

圣骑士翻阅着人类丢给她的后续消息，张口结舌。

“巴纳扎尔……是那个家伙？？间接杀害泰兰的恐惧魔王？”

“我感觉我有点佩服他……一定是脑子出问题了。”狼人扶额，“迷惑雷诺.莫格莱尼，杀害第一代灰烬使者亚历山大.莫格莱尼，堕落了灰烬使者，弄疯血色十字军，间接杀害泰兰.弗丁，现在又和同伙一起包了第二代灰烬使者提里奥.弗丁的饺子……这壮举回虚空里能吹上一辈子……”

“你脑子就是出问题了。”圣骑士放下历史材料，鄙视地瞥着狼人，“他能逃回虚空，我们就能追进虚空里把他灭了。不要小看第三代灰烬使者的战斗力。”

“还第三代灰烬使者……情节是万神殿管的，你们根本没这能耐。”狼人反击，一针见血，“如果是这群恐惧魔王上阵，老佛爷死的不冤。”

“老佛爷有实力我再高兴不过。”人类插话进来，耸肩。“灰烬使者正式继承人的补丁本来就是给十字河一个人的，顺手给了所有勇士也算是对泰坦们的一点报答。我不是说了吗，我还没打算放弃相信万神殿。”

“你怎么不说咱们这位泰坦就连连结控制都成问题？”圣骑士拇指指着天空的方向，“这个版本去不了，那我就下一个版本去。巴纳扎尔必须死，我希望他死在我手上。不管他是哪种目标，不管隔过多少条战线，追杀到天涯海角。只要灰烬使者在我手上一天，给老爷子报仇就是我的责任。”

413、

【我说老姐。】之后，人类姑娘密了姐姐一下，【就算你相信国王死了，也别帮万神殿那帮混蛋说话。】

狼人的回复同样毫不客气。

【你知道你和安迪一直霸占着泰坦姑娘的言路，我有多憋屈吗？！】


	3. 爱与家庭  Of blood and honor, Love and family（414-432）

爱与家庭 Of blood and honor, Love and family（414-432）

部落：

封子牙 血精灵男牧师（暗影）  
子牙河 血精灵女牧师（暗影）  
时刻保持优雅 血精灵女死亡骑士（鲜血）  
法兰西斯 血精灵女猎人（射击、野兽控制）  
Kirei 亡灵男牧师（暗影）  
一树花开 牛头人女萨满（元素）  
Tyrathan 巨魔男德鲁伊（平衡）  
砍了那棵 兽人男战士（武器）  
洛丹伦 血精灵女法师（冰霜）  
斯巴鲁暗行者 巨魔女牧师（神圣、暗影）  
攻城机械师 地精女潜行者（敏锐）  
纳尔吉拉 熊猫人男战士（防御）  
Volgrimtotem 牛头人男德鲁伊（平衡）  
你好五千年 熊猫人女武僧（踏风）  
都德 牛头人男德鲁伊（平衡）  
Crossriver 血精灵女圣骑士（惩戒）  
库卡隆卫士 兽人女猎人（野兽控制）  
梅软足 熊猫人女潜行者（敏锐）  
烧了那棵 亡灵女术士（毁灭）  
前门 熊猫人女萨满（增强）

联盟：

封硕 狼人女牧师（暗影）  
封有朋 人类女牧师（暗影）  
金清海 狼人女德鲁伊（平衡）  
封子启 暗夜精灵男牧师（暗影）  
封紫阳 狼人男牧师（暗影）  
封成果 暗夜精灵女德鲁伊（平衡）  
封仲仁 暗夜精灵男德鲁伊（平衡）  
封羽 人类女死亡骑士（鲜血）  
封栖梧 狼人女术士（毁灭）  
Trilife 德莱尼女死亡骑士（鲜血）  
封伽蓝 德莱尼女牧师（戒律）  
封晨行者 矮人男圣骑士（防御）  
封清海 侏儒女术士（痛苦）  
Garduin 人类女法师（奥术、火焰）  
封清扬 侏儒女潜行者（刺杀）  
安度因乌瑞恩 人类女牧师（戒律）  
溯源 暗夜精灵女猎人（生存）  
尼法朵拉 狼人女猎人（兽王）

414、

“进展到现在这个程度，我都有点同情另一个我了。可怜的安度因.莱恩。”

唤出自己的名字，少年绷不住自己笑了。

“上辈子真的想不到这辈子可以开泰坦视角。如果可以随时确认父亲的消息，这个王位要不要其实真的无所谓。”他说。

“只要泰坦不下狠手添尸体，这里有国王的什么剑都没用。”人类说，指点着万神殿数据的一个角落，“话说，你看到这个了吗？”

“看到了。”少年的眼睛眨了一下，透出笑意。

“双绿色AH。”人类歪起嘴角，抱起胳膊，“可能是任务发布者，也有可能是任务目标。双阵营。”

“所以，虽然父亲仍然有阵亡可能，但是他现在暂时还是安全的。”安度因点头，微微一笑。

415、

“万神殿这次乱搞，搞得战队里联盟方的发言权有大翻盘的迹象。”狼人抱怨。

“没什么关系，回头我把安迪拉到我这个位置上来。”暗夜偷偷密她，“观察者的身份，应该足够适合他，我刚才稍微试探了一下，他没反对。”

“你告诉他你是谁了？”狼人皱眉看着他。

“其实他们很多人都怀疑过，但是只有你来正面查证了。”暗夜偷笑一下，耸肩。

416、

与此同时，血妹子炸裂出来一个完全失控的主意。

“老大，我想到一个超棒的点子，让安迪第一个去新战线探测怎么样，他可以第一个见到他父亲，还有他自己。”

“hmmmm好像挺不赖。”血男举手赞成。

417、

“我操他们在干什么！！！这会把平衡完全打破！！！不要再增加我的工作量了！！！”暗夜一下子上了火。

“我也觉得这主意太赞！！老姐老姐你说呢？？”人类的声音撞进狼人的通讯器里。

“我操你敢赞成试试？？”暗夜急忙敲狼人。

“呃……”狼人看着两个对话请求，顿了顿。

“我赞成。”

418、

“我是在想，到时候你可以写：安度因国王：一定要救回我父亲；安迪：我会的。这不挺好的？超带感啊。”

狼人安慰着气绝身亡的暗夜精灵：“再说，不是你教我们be myself, be a hero的吗。”

“你给我思考一下实际问题！”暗夜气的躺尸，“他才91级，你让我拿什么去破碎群岛？？”

“你把他升起来不就行了。”狼人理所当然地回答。

暗夜再次气结。

419、

“……！！！！！”

“天哪……！！”

撕心裂肺的嚎啕大哭声响彻整个通讯系统。让人无法想象这就是刚刚重新拿起加丁之杖时只是短暂地笑了笑，只说了一句“挺怀念”的人。

安度因手心里攥着刚刚收到的水晶，把老师的遗物死死压进心脏的位置，悲恸仿佛天地崩塌。少年倚靠着德莱尼人闪耀着淡粉色魔法能量的邮箱缓缓瘫坐。刚刚还在欢庆卡拉波胜利的周边群众全部吓呆。战队通讯系统里乱作一团。

“别哭了，快劝他别哭了……！”

“我的老天爷我怎么忘了维纶这个任务……！”

“别劝了，劝不住，你让他哭哭就好了，这段时间他压力太大了……”

刚刚来到安度因身边的影月流亡者首领不得不挑起担子。

“没事，没事，我来管……”她安抚着围观群众的情绪，一边试图搀起整个人的重量倚靠在邮箱上的年轻姑娘，“怎么了，你怎么了？”

“我、我……”少年王子扶着影月兽人的胳膊，声音由于抽噎和颤抖几乎无法连续，“我想维纶了……我想父亲了，我想暴风城，我想暴风城的那些人……我、我想回去……”

整个战队都哭了。

420、

“我错了。”

“道歉有用的话那还要警察干嘛[1]。”狼人冷冷地呛回去。

“那你说怎么办。”泰坦整个人都放弃了，“这事已经这样了，如果安迪说他不愿意呆在这里，我也可以想办法。”

“这事又不是安迪的错！”狼人急了。

“我知道，我错大发了，想把安迪整个从暴风城挖出来就是作死。”泰坦叹气。“他现在怎么样了？”

“你自己不能看么？”

泰坦呻吟一声：“我错了。”

狼人从鼻子里喷气。

“他总算哭够了。不过也不算坏事，国王的消息出来以后他一直压抑着情绪，看到维纶那块水晶以后压不住了。发泄出来比一直压着好。”

“我超对不起他。”泰坦以头抢地。

“所以我说过啊。破碎群岛就是应该他先去。”

泰坦停顿一下。

“大概你是对的。”

[1]流星花园

421、

“安迪。”

少年从要塞喷泉旁的座椅里抬头，有些意外地苦笑：“怎么是你。”

“因为不应该是她。”暗夜精灵也笑，“好点了吗？”

“好多了。”少年揉了揉哭太多有些别扭的眼睛，“抱歉，你出动就说明……事情大概闹大了。对不起。”

“和你相关什么事都是大事。”暗夜也找了张椅子坐下，“拜你所赐，我现在成过街老鼠了，人人喊打。”

“对不起。”少年重复。

“说对不起的应该是我。”暗夜叹气，安度因意外地望着他。

“他们说你在我这里没有享到你该享的福，我觉得他们是对的。”暗夜精灵说，“我不会再让你去做任务了。只要有泰坦在一天，你就是我们战队的公主。如果你想去破碎群岛，我就给你直升。”

“这完全没有必要！”安度因愣住了，“我不是那样的人……”

“是的，我知道。”暗夜沉重地点头，“但是这是我该有的态度。是我必须做到的事。之前我没想过，现在……我就是问问，如果你到达塔拉波的乌瑞恩堡垒，你会想什么？”

少年的眼泪控制不住地冒出来：“我……”

“好了我不刺激你了。”暗夜慌忙站起来，“我去给你准备直升。”

“这真的没有必要！”安度因使劲擦干眼泪，“我现在只是有点上古之战里克拉苏斯大师的心情……我能适应的！”

“你知不知道你随口扯历史有多吓人……”暗夜精灵的头皮炸了几秒钟，忍不住抱怨，“不，这跟你没太多关系。这是整个战队的共识。你是安度因王子，那我们就该用对他的方式对你。”

“这真的没有必要……”

安度因还在否定，但是暗夜像被燎了毛的兔子一样撒腿落跑了。

422、

“这有什么意义？！你告诉我这有什么意义？！这只是个游戏！！这只是我写的游戏总结！！你们这么做，我除了被绑架了还应该有什么感想？！”

“抱歉，你在艾泽拉斯的这部分可不是这么想的。”暗夜精灵顶回去，“安迪就应该被宠着。既然是我把他挖过来，那这就是我的义务。”

423、

巨人满头包地去调整万神殿的数据，战队联络器里一片欢腾。

“果然泰坦就是泰坦，自始至终没变过。”人类非常高兴。

“这么一闹我是想瞒也瞒不住了，”暗夜干脆也打开了泰坦的通讯装置，经过多重调试的长方形透明彩色面板浮现在空气中，一片哇哦的声音响起，“反正你们现在也偷着用地精机械阉割版的，不如直接给你们。”

并不是谁都想要。有人嘟囔了一声。

“没关系，静音和关闭系统权限在右下角，我知道有些人会嫌吵。”暗夜精灵熟练地操作着面板，“愿用原来虚空版的也行，我不管。”

狼人试了试完全解锁的通讯系统，感觉跟以前的某个版本没什么区别。那个版本里她能够随时调用开放权限的人的实时状态，比如那个一直大大咧咧的血男：“话说回来，我有个问题。”

“说？”

“在你们意见相左的时候，你和泰坦，谁是真正的泰坦？”

“我们怎么会意见相左。”暗夜一笑，“我就是她。只不过她身在泰坦的族群，有时候会被造物主的固定思维限制住。那个时候就该我出动了。”

424、

血精灵刚换好新的通讯设备就被敲了。

“阿鲁高我打不过。”熊猫人萨满说。

“我以前也打不过。”血精灵理所当然地回答，“想让我去帮你打？”

“真是够了！”血妹子忍不住吐槽，“你还真是任劳任怨哎！”

“又不是什么大事。”血男回答她。

425、

“征服堡斗兽场任务能不能帮我做一下？”

“你够了！”血妹子抢在血男答应之前开喷，“别老想道德绑架他！”

“这是我答应过的啊。”血男无奈。

“他就在灰熊丘陵旁边的山上，过来挺近的。”熊猫人说。

“那是因为他帮你打了阿鲁高！还是你逼他带你飞到那山上去的！”血妹子气结。

“这真的不是什么大事……”血男无奈极了。

426、

狼人望着对话版面哭笑不得：“部落内部又出问题了……”

“行了老姐。”人类笑够了才说话，“我去帮忙解决。”

“你怎么帮？”狼人扬眉。

“瞧好吧。”人类说。

427、

“我怎么看怎么觉得前门的政见是来捣乱的。”人类发言。

“对，我就是来捣乱的，模糊焦点，混淆视听，你奈我何？”熊猫人答得极干脆。

428、

“你真的是在捣乱？”血妹子狐疑。

“是的，你也知道那个论调很大程度站不住脚，因为万神殿就是用泰坦星球的fasces的观点塑造你们酋长的。”熊猫人说，“但是只要我说出soviet，就等于提供了另一种思维方式，就把你们的立场解放出来了。我知道你们是错的，但是我是部落。我得替部落说话。找一个最相近的模式混淆论点就是最好的办法。错也要错的理直气壮一点。”

“至少我去红场你们不会说我什么。”暗夜精灵说。

429、

狼人立刻把暗夜精灵的通讯装置屏蔽了。

430、

“搞什么啊你！”暗夜炸毛。

“这战队里两颗炸弹，一个是安迪一个就是你。”狼人罕见的有点冒火，“回你的观察者位置去。泰坦星人真是烦死了。”

“行了老姐。”人类笑的停不住，“他们从来没说过他们没错吧。我都没事了你还纠结个啥。”

431、

“顺便。”人类姑娘把一屏数据发送给熊猫人，“你家沃金酋长在万神殿的数据里状态不太妙，有一个冠着他的名字却分类在‘Uncategorized’里的不明数据，不过也有双阵营的数据。目前没消息，不容易下结论。”

“谢谢。”熊猫人镇定接下，“我相信他没那么容易死，到时候我会去找他的。”

432、

“你的意思是……被传说死了的国王没死，失踪的酋长死了？？”血男惊呆。

“我也不敢相信，但是这个选项存在。”人类摇头，“因为有相对应的证据。前门帮了我们很大忙，所以我也想帮她确认一下现任酋长是否安好……但是显然不小心毒奶了。”


End file.
